


Kitty's Punishment

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Myungjun | MJ, Dom/sub Play, Forced Orgasm, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Punishment, Spanking, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Myungjun accidentally sending a photo of himself playing with his ass while Eunwoo's in the middle of a meeting brings him to a situation he definitely loves.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Kudos: 19





	Kitty's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I had a collab with @oh_shame_mi on twitter (I write, she draws) she made a fan art about this fic and it's SOOOO PRETTY 😭 go check her artworks on twitter ❤️

"You were really bad today, kitten.. sending lewd pictures like that while I was in the middle of my meeting.." Eunwoo sighed removing his necktie and slowly unbuttoning his polo while Myungjun who's on the floor just watches his back whimpering in the clothes he was ordered to wear. 

He was wearing a two piece ruffled baby pink lingerie that makes him look softer and innocent with small ribbons attached to it and a little pink cat ears that matches his outfit.

"I— h-hmm.. I sw-swear Eun–eunwoo I didn't do it on p-purp–ose—aaaahh mmm–" Myungjun panted feeling the plug in his ass vibrating. He'd been in this position for almost an hour before Eunwoo came home and approximately ten minutes with a plug inside him vibrating without knowing what Eunwoo will do next. 

"Ah ah.. is that how you address me?" Eunwoo side glanced at Myungjun over his shoulder while unbuckling his belt. He smirked as he sat on his chair with a remote on his hand watching Myungjun writher and bite his lip. "I don't think we're in a situation where you can call me by my name, don't you think?" He stared straight in his eyes raising the vibration one notch higher making Myungjun scream.

"AAAHH FUCK— M-master! Master I'm sorry– I'm sorry—" Myungjun fell into his back holding the plug as his hips were bucking. He hears Eunwoo click his tongue, worry flashes on his face yet excitement fills his heart. He looks up to Eunwoo who leaned at his backrest and used his feet to spread Myungjun's legs.

"Spread them open I want to see your cock twitching." 

A long whine came out if Myungjun when Eunwoo started palming him by one of his feet, tracing the outline of his cock, massaging his balls, he smiles as he sees Myungjun's cock throbbing. His mouth was open as he pants, he slowly reached for Eunwoo's leg but was swatted away and gave weight on the foot that was on Myungjun's balls.

"Put your hands in your side or back. You don't get to touch yourself." Eunwoo growled making Myungjun jerk beneath him. Eunwoo pulled down his underwear by his toes and smirked when his cock sprang up hitting his abdomen. 

"Kitty, look at your cock.." Eunwoo whispered clicking his remote to a higher setting. "Rock hard and leaking.." 

"M-MASTER! M-mast-er— h-hmmmphh" 

"Yes, kitten?" Eunwoo sees Myungjun struggling to breathe while his back was arched making him chuckle. He used his toes to stimulate Myungjun and started giving him a footjob. Myungjun didn't know what to do, he was feeling so much from the vibrations in his ass and how Eunwoo's foot feels good on his balls and shaft, he was a whining mess. In a while something started to feel inside him coil.

"M-master I'm about to cum—" Myungjun squeaked.

"Really?" Eunwoo questioned making Myungjun nod intensely. Eunwoo chuckled darkly, watching Myungjun reach his peak and when he knew Myungjun's cumming, he turned the plug off and stopped giving him a foot job making the smaller inhale sharply and buck his hips.

"Master please–" 

"Do you really think you deserve to cum this early, kitten?" Eunwoo bent down and slapped Myungjun cock making the older sit up and wince. "You should be serving your master, making him cum first before you yet look at you taking everything and wanting to cum already..." Eunwoo stood up and walked toward their wall full of toys that can be hanged. He scanned them and let out a soft "ah" when he saw what he wanted.

"Kitten?"

"Y-yes master?" 

"Come here, on fours." Eunwoo order making Myungjun crawl like feline and rubbed his face on Eunwoo's legs as he got there.

"Good kitty." Eunwoo bent down and gave Myungjun a soft kiss on his lips while caressing the back of his head. "So pretty for me.." he whispered as he pulled down the left side of Myungjun's bralette and brushed his thumb to his perked up nipples making him moan to his touch.

"M-master— it.. it feels good–" Myungjun bit his lip looking at Eunwoo's eyes as his nipples were being played.

"It does, doesn't it?" Eunwoo chuckled bringing his lips to his nipple sucking them lightly, nipping it from time to time. 

Myungjun's head threw back and his arms wrapped around Eunwoo's neck moaning as he feels his tongue circling on his buds. He felt his cock leak out precum feeling the pleasure his master was giving him. Eunwoo smiled at his reaction and turned on his plug in the lowest setting earning a breathy moan from the smaller. Eunwoo pulled away and watched Myungjun's chest heave and while Myungjun was distracted by the vibrations he's feeling, Eunwoo clipped the smaller's nipple with a nipple clamp, it had a thin metal chain with a little bell.

"H-HAA... M-master the clamp hurts.." Myungjun whined attempting to pull the clamp away but Eunwoo caught his hands and held it behind him, pulling down the other side of his bralette to clamp his other nipple earning a loud whimper from the smaller.

"Do punishments feel good, kitten? No right? Just a reminder that you're being punished right now." Eunwoo stood up and pulled the end of the nipple clams making Myungjun scream. Eunwoo winced at how loud Myungjun was and gave him a glare

"Myungjun." He said with authority that made Myungjun cover his mouth. Eunwoo pulled again to make Myungjun crawl, he was biting his lips trying not to be loud as he feels both of his nipples getting pulled while walking on fours, struggling at the most since the plug in him vibrates and moves whenever he takes a step.

"Sit." Eunwoo ordered when they got back on their place, he was getting something from his back pocket as Myungjun was shaking while settling himself down.

"M-master it.. it's still o-on a-and— it gets pushed deep in me when I s-sit." 

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to sit."

Myungjun whimpered as he did as he's told, he's trying not to move so much because he knows that if he moves, chances of his plug hitting something in him might make him scream in pleasure. He watched Eunwoo pull out a pink ribbon and a wired egg vibrator.

Eunwoo kneeled infront of Myungjun and reached for his cock making Myungjun flinch.

"It's okay kitten.. I'm not turning this on yet.. don't worry, alright?" Eunwoo softly smiled, caressing Myungjun's dick.

Myungjun mewled and nodded slightly, trying to distract himself from both the plug and how good Eunwoo's palm feels against his hard leaking cock. He watch the younger wrap the wired vibrator on his length, the egg against his frenulum with the pink ribbon and made it look like a present with the knot on top. 

"You're such a perfect gift for me, love.. do you like it?" Myungjun nodded with a smile, his cheeks blushing. He could just sigh at how Eunwoo changes from being harsh and strict to sweet and loving that he wouldn't know what his reaction would be by the next minute.

Satisfied with what he did, Eunwoo pulled Myungjun into a passionate kiss but it was a bit sudden that this movement caused the plug in Myungjun move making him groan and scream in Eunwoo's lips. 

"F-Fuck— EUNWOO WAIT— Oh fuck it feels good b-but—" Myungjun moved back and tried to pull the plug out pissing Eunwoo off. 

"Don't you dare. Remove that plug. You deserved that." Eunwoo stood up and pulled down his pants, shoving his hard cock in Myungjun's mouth. "I don't care if you get sensitive. You knew what you were about to get after sending that picture." 

Groaning, Eunwoo thrusted his hips while his hands were holding the back of Myungjun's head pushing himself more making the smaller pull and cough.

"Choke on my cock, slut." Myungjun's eyes started to water but his whole body was on fire, he loved the feeling of Eunwoo's cock hitting his throat and he loved the sound his master makes when he groans everytime his cock slips inside his mouth. 

"F-fuck Myungjun, you're taking me in so fucking perfectly." Myungjun whimpered as he felt his plug vibrate a notch higher making him grip on Eunwoo's thighs. "K-kitten, use your nails, I can feel you holding back, don't be scared to hold on to my t-thighs fuck—" 

Myungjun groaned and dug his nails making a mark on his thighs as he starts grinding on the carpet he was on. Eunwoo looked down and watched Myungjun hold on to him as his cock disappears in his now swollen red lips. He could feel Myungjun's moans on him that he started leaking inside his mouth.

"F-fuck your tongue is driving me crazy— god that feels so good, kitten, you're doing amazing.." 

Eunwoo pulled Myungjun's nipple clamps making the smaller pull away from Eunwoo's cock to scream, he knew this'd happen so Eunwoo got Myungjun by his head and pushed his cock deep in his throat more to muffle his screams, he can feel Myungjun shaking beneath him and as if it's not enough, he put the plug into the highest setting earning a muffled, guttural moan from Myungjun followed by him feeling something wet on his ankles.

"M-master I—" Panic flashed on Myungjun's face when he realized what he did. He was still shaking, looking up at Eunwoo with an apologetic look.

"Kitten."

"I-I'm so sorry.. I couldn't help it I'm sorry—" Myungjun couldn't stop squirming.

"Stay still if you don't want me mad."

"I— I– I cant– I'm sorry— m-master— t-turn it off please PLEASE— I might cum again—" 

"Yeah? So you can't hold it in?! Is that how good kitties show their sorry's now?" Eunwoo snickered reaching down to the remote of the egg vibrator attached on Myungjun's tip turning it on as well. Myungjun couldn't even breathe properly and just fell down on his back sensitive from cumming once. he arched his back making Eunwoo cackled at his little baby's suffering. Myungjun couldn't explain what he was feeling, all he knows is that if this continues for one whole minute he'll cum again. But I guess that's what Eunwoo wants to happen. 

"Can't hold it in now, kitten, can you?" Eunwoo teased, pulling his clamps and making his little bells ring.

"M-mah–a— master—" Myungjun's face was red, his cock and neck are both showing their veins, his body was twisted trying his best to hold back his cum. Eunwoo chuckled and turned everything off at the same time making Myungjun whine, desperate to feel the overstimulation he would have gotten.

"Stand up. Bend over the edge of the bed and spread your fucking ass and legs. I want to see the hole that you've been playing when you sent me your picture." 

Myungjun hurriedly stood up, his legs were weak and shaking but he deserved to be punished. He was a bad kitty after all. He leaned on the edge of the bed, spreading himself to Eunwoo, Eunwoo walked to him giving his ass a hard spank making his knees buckle and fall.

"UP! You will count up to 10 and I want it loud and clear." Eunwoo says as he pulls the plug out of Myungjun then caressing the smaller's ass.A loud smack resounded their room earning a whimper form Myungjun.

"O-one!"

"Two–hmmph"

"T-three!"

"F—four oh god.."

"Five!" 

"S-SIX!"

Eunwoo bent down and kiss both cheeks making Myungjun tear up a little. He gave him another hard smack earning a whimper from the smaller.

"S-seven–h-hmm–"

"Eight fuck–"

He felt Eunwoo spread his ass cheeks and started licking his hole, pushing his tongue inside him. He couldn't explain how this soft muscle feels inside him when his ass cheeks were still stinging from the spanks he received but one thing he can say is that he feels so fucking good with what his master was doing. Eunwoo pulled out and gave Myungjun two consecutive loud spanks making Myungjun groan and shake, he felt his cock dripping liquid down his legs.

"NINE!! TEN!!" His ass and legs were obviously shaking, his hands formed into fists as he was holding on to the bed sheets waiting for what Eunwoo will do next.

He felt Eunwoo push in an egg vibrator in his ass and turned it on making him squeeze his ass tight. Eunwoo slapped his ass and growled.

"Relax your fucking ass. I'm entering." He lined himself up in Myungjun's hole but Myungjun was having a hard time relaxing, with how sensitive he was right now he couldn't stop himself for squeezing his ass tight. Eunwoo clicked his tongue and started massaging the smaller's balls making him inhale sharply and partly open his hole. Grabbing the chance, Eunwoo forced himself inside hitting the egg vibrator to go deeper inside him. 

"M-MASTER FUCK OH–H-HOLY SHIT I— UGHH FUCK—" Myungjun's legs started to shake making Eunwoo chuckle

"Shaking so hard, huh, kitten?" 

Eunwoo grabbed Myungjun by his waist and started thrusting inside him, Myungjun had his face buried at the bed while his hands were holding on the sheets like his life depended on it. His moans gradually getting louder as Eunwoo fucks him hard. 

"Fuck your hole is sucking my cock, baby. Your ass wants me deeper. Want me deep in you kitty?"

"Y-YES! FUCK YES PLEASE TEAR MY ASS INTO TWO MASTER!" Myungjun started screaming his name over and over, throwing his head back as his whole body starts to spasm. Eunwoo reached for the end of the nipples clamps who'd been making noises since he started thrusting in him making Myungjun whine and tear a loud moan from his throat. His eyes were watering and his mouth was agape, little drops of drool coming out of him as he gets his ass too fucked up. He can feel himself throb, Eunwoo turned on the egg vibrator that was tied in his cock, giving him asurge of electricity. He start to cry and scream as he felt Eunwoo put the egg in him into the highest setting followed by him slapping his cock balls deep inside him reaching his prostate.

"FUCK— DAMN IT KITTY—" Eunwoo growled pulling Myungjun by his hair fucking him way to hard that his the tip of his dick feels the vibrations the egg is giving. "FUCK IM CUMMING INSIDE—"

Myungjun wanted to get filled and he's gonna get it, he can't make coherent words anymore when Eunwoo pulled the ribbon off of his cock and started stroking him.

Eunwoo warned Myungjun that he's cumming and finally released into his ass, filling Myungjun to the brim. He turned off the vibrators as he can feel himself getting sensitive and continued slow fucking Myungjun to empty himself. He kissed the older's back and slowly pulled out.

"Hold my cum in." Eunwoo ordered.

He watched Myungjun stand still making sure his holes were close, his eyes were shut and his mouth was dripping with drool, his nipples were swollen when he pulled his nipple clamps off.

"M-mmmm–" Myungjun cried out. 

"Hold. It. Kitten." Eunwoo wiped himself and cleaned the mess Myungjun's cock made from leaking. Eunwoo stood and watched Myungjun struggle when he finally turned both vibrators on, the one on his tip in the highest setting and the one inside him on the middle suddenly making Myungjun cry out and squirt all the cum Eunwoo pumped in his ass, he farted a little and sobbed as his whole body was feeling the vibrations due to sensitivity. Eunwoo chuckled and pushed Myungjun making him fall and arch his back, he sat down beside him and pulled Myungjun closer, removing the vibrator on his tip and started stroking him fast, one hand massaging his balls

"M-MASTER N-No im— IM GONNA CUM PLEASE—"

"Let it out, kitten. You were so good to me." Eunwoo kissed Myungjun's neck and sucked it while making the older cum in his hands.

Myungjun's eyes rolled to the back of his head when he let go of his orgasm shaking while being in Eunwoo's arms. Myungjun gripped Eunwoo's legs and started to dig his fingers when Eunwoo didn't stop pumping his cock and whispering dirty words in his ears.

"I know you want to cum more, kitten. I'm giving you the chance. Cum for master. I want to see more of my kitty's milk." 

Myungjun came once more, he started to feel his dick hurting and getting soft, he was sobbing on Eunwoo's arms and begged him to stop, he couldn't possibly cum anymore, his dick felt numb and he can't pump anymore for his master, his legs closed but Eunwoo just spread them apart and turned the vibrator into the highest setting, tears and drool dripping from Myungjun's face as he feel so overwhelmed by the overstimulation he's getting. He sobbed hard when Eunwoo squeezed his balls making him cum some more.

"See, you still have some in you like I told you." Myungjun was in the verge of passing out when his cock spurted a little liquid making Eunwoo chuckle and stop everything that he was doing. He pulled Myungjun closer and embraced him, whispering sweet nothings and praises to the smaller, trapped in his arms.

"I'm proud of you, kitten. You did very well." Eunwoo cooed placing kisses on Myungjun's temples. He moved slowly, carrying Myungjun to the bed, his eyes were heavy and his dick was limp.

"Kitten, hey.. open your eyes for me.. I'll clean you up.." Eunwoo softly said but Myungjun just reached out his hand, asking him to be there for him as he gets himself together.

Eunwoo just nodded and laid beside him, pulling the blankets over them. Myungjun crawled and laid above on Eunwoo's chest like a cat making the younger laugh lightly as he brushes his hand on his hair.

"Too much?" 

"N-no.."

"Promise?" Eunwoo kissed the crown of his head "I'd beat myself up if I was too harsh."

Myungjun chuckled and nuzzled his face on Eunwoo's neck. 

"Promise.. I love you.."

"I love you more, kitten." 

"But really, Eunwoo, I didn't mean to send that photo to you.." Myungjun looked up with sleepy eyes. "I was trying get some photos and show them to you once you get home.."

Eunwoo laughed and pulled Myungjun caressing his cheek and placing a loving kiss on the older.

"Whatever, kitten."

Myungjun rolled his eyes and smacked Eunwoo's chest making both of them laugh heartily. Myungjun looked up again and nuzzled to his boyfriend's neck whispering a little sound that made Eunwoo flustered.

"Meow."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @eggmyung and @oh_shame_mi on twitter <3


End file.
